Dr. Bailey-Wilson and her staff have collaborated with Dr. Jim Malley of CIT, Dr. Dan Naiman of Johns Hopkins University, Dr. Diptasri Mandal of Louisiana State University, Dr. Agnes Baffoe-Bonnie of Fox Chase Cancer Center and Dr. Karen Weissbecker of Tulane University on analyses of a computer-simulated dataset for the Genetic Analysis Workshop 13. These simulated data consisted of families that had demographic characteristics and traits similar to those in the Framingham Heart Study. We applied our new method of importance sampling to a linkage analysis of these data to adjust for the multiple testing problem inherent in a genome wide scan linkage study. We showed that this method does not have an inflated Type I error rate and that it compares favorably with other existing methods. A paper presenting these results was published in this fiscal year. In addition, Dr. Bailey-Wilson served as Editor of one of the sections of the Proceedings of this workshop. We have further participated in the Genetic Analysis Workshop 14, comparing the performance of SNP and microsatellite markers for linkage studies and also comparing several competing methods for building haplotypes from dense SNP maps. Two manuscripts are in preparation.